paralives_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Paralives
Paralives is a single-player interactive life simulation game, developed by Alex Massé and being released on steam. The game was first revealed on June 29, 2019. Like other Life Simulation games there is no end point to the game you choose the path the person or family chooses the possibles are endless for people that focus on living with a family/Person or people that are builders. It's your choice what happens to the person or family. Parapeople require direction, by clicking, to have their needs, wants, and Lifegoals met. The game also allows people to create their own in the build mode and buy object for their house in buy mode. Official description Paralives is an upcoming doll house life simulation indie game for PC and Mac. In Paralives, you are free to build homes, create characters and manage their lives inside their homes and all around an open world town. The game features innovative build tools that are easy to use but powerful for advanced builders. The simulation mode allows players to explore a city full of events, people to meet and ways to make their characters evolve and live an happy life (or not, if they choose to)! ''Building a dream house requires a lot of flexible tools. In Paralives, builders are not limited to a grid. Players can build walls of any length and at any angles. Your perfect house contains curved or slanted walls? Paralives has the tools for that. You want to recreate your real life home? Use the in-game measuring tape to recreate the exact dimensions! You can also fully customize object colors and texture as well as the size of windows and furniture. Just select an object, pull the corner anchors and make that window larger or upgrade that single bed to a king bed! Creating the best life for your characters couldn’t be possible without enjoying what the town has to offer beyond the walls of their houses. That’s why Paralives let’s you explore a cozy open world neighborhood filled with shops, parks, work places and other interesting spots to discover and meet people. ''The name Paralives is a reference to parrallel lives, allowing players to live different virtual lives and build homes to stage them. - ''Alex Massé Neighborhood All we know right now is that it will have open world and seasons. The town or city will announce in the future. Open Neighborhood Alex Massé described the open world as "We’ve got your back. Paralives offers a rich open world filled with possibilities! Focus on your career, love life, friends, family, children or the town’s community and well-being!" also saying "Put on your best outfit, call some friends and use your bike or car to meet them at the park, restaurant, beach, shop, mountain or anywhere, really!". Buy Mode * Allows you to resize objects and change the parts of objects. Build Mode * Just like the objects you can color and resize stairs, windows. Create A Style You will be able to recolor objects in both Buy Mode, Build Mode, Create A Person more information will be release later. Trivia